


Ask for the Truth

by diemarysues



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Gen, Prompt Fill, can be considered Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for bathing prompt between Thorin and Dís: <i>Going on the premise that nudity between dwarves - even siblings and someone of the opposite sex - is normal/socially acceptable, this can be completely platonic.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask for the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leinthalexandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leinthalexandra/gifts).



> Thread in the Dís Comment Fic Meme: [[link](http://leinthalexandra.dreamwidth.org/999.html?thread=5607#cmt5607)]  
> Sequel to [Laugh While You're Bleeding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/805569).

“Here let me – Is that alright?”

 

“Yes.” Dís leaned against the back of the brass tub, broken arm braced carefully on the edge and her knees peeking out of the hot water. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s hardly a chore. You did save Frerin, after all.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Thorin, if you start making every effort to help me a way to repay your ‘debt’, I _will_ hit you, injured or no.”

 

“I do not doubt it.” He peeled off his undershirt, grimacing when it clung to his skin. Dís noted that while there was significant bruising across his skin, there didn’t appear to be any serious wounds. Good.

 

“Do you need help with the laces?”

 

Thorin grunted. “Fingers’re a little stiff, is all. Ah! There.” He gave her a little triumphant grin, before stepping out of his breeches. He left them in a heap on the floor before slinging a leg over the edge of the tub and settling in opposite her.

 

Dís sighed. “It has been a long time.”

 

“Hah. That’s because I always had more duties than you.” He snorted. “I was always left with Frerin’s and your bathwater.”

 

“And now he’s left with ours,” she laughed, even if it didn’t quite sound right to her ears. Their brother may have been alive, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t succumb to his injuries. Even if he did not, there was still the question of whether or not he’d be able to use his leg. That possibility would cripple him, in more ways than the obvious.

 

Thorin touched her shin, drawing Dís out of her thoughts. “It’s still too soon to tell.” His fingers curled around to cradle her calf.

 

“I know that,” she said snappishly. “But I still worry. And I know you do too.”

 

Her brother chose not to reply to this – which from him was as good as agreement – and instead ducked to start washing his hair.

 

Dís started cleaning away the blood that still remained on her skin after cursory wiping earlier with a wet cloth. It was annoying to be constantly reminded that she only had the use of one arm for now.

 

Thorin paused in the middle of scrubbing the dirt off his face. “I can wash your hair if you’d like.”

 

Accepting this offer with a profuse sense of relief, Dís moved – slowly – to sit between Thorin’s legs. Having his fingers gently carding through her heavy coils of hair reminded her of their youth; Thorin would wash her hair, and she would wash Frerin’s, before the two of them turned on their eldest sibling.

 

Things were so much simpler then.

 

Thorin’s hands settled on her shoulders. “I know what you’re thinking.”

 

“Mind-reader, are you?”

 

He tugged gently, and Dís allowed it, her back resting against his front. She could feel him lean his forehead against the back of her head. “The fault lies in no one else but me. I was so blinded by anger, that I – I could’ve caused Frerin’s death…”

 

Thorin’s arms were wrapped around her, and Dís settled her uninjured one over them. “You’re a Dwarf of duty, brother. No one can fault you your upbringing.”

 

“I can.”

 

“Do stop, Thorin,” Dís snapped. She felt him press closer to her. “We are no strangers to loss. But remember that I am still here. Frerin is still here. You are still here. And we will endure as we always have.”

 

“You’re right,” Thorin finally said, voice low and almost inaudible. “You’re right. I only –”

 

Dís snatched up his hand and pressed a kiss onto his palm. “I know, _nadad_. I know.”


End file.
